Love The Way You Lie
by TheAnnakpick
Summary: Mine and Chad's relationship started out wonderful, like I had a piece of my own personal heaven, it was magic. We had been together six months before things went horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny POV

Mine and Chad's relationship started out wonderful, like I had a piece of my own personal heaven, it was magic. We had been together six months before things went horribly wrong.

I was sitting at the kitchen table of our apartment eating my chicken flavored cup of noodles (being a college student you really can't afford much else) and working on my English paper that I had been assigned to do last week. I heard the door open; I looked up and smiled as I saw Chad walk in the kitchen. He didn't look at me as he put his phone and keys on the counter, and walked out in the direction of the bedroom.

I sighed and went back to my paper when I heard Chad's phone go off alerting me he had a new text. I got curious and turned to see if he was still gone. I quickly got up and grabbed his cell and hit the view button and scanned the message. I was hit with a rush of emotions- anger, hurt, betrayal, sadness- but the dominant emotion was anger.

_From: Alyssa_

_Are you still coming over tonight?_

How could he do this to me? That lying, cheating, no good son of a-!

"Hey Sonny." I jumped and my head snapped up. He smiled at me, but it faded when he noticed I was still gripping his phone. "What are you doing with my phone?"

"Oh nothing, just checking to see how Alyssa is doing." I replied back sarcastically

"Why are you reading my messages?" He asked me frustrated. Oh he is not getting out of this, I wonder if he can feel the daggers of hatred coming from me.

"Well apparently I need to read them! Why are you cheating on me?" I yelled, it felt like my blood wasn't boiling, but it was on fire.

He didn't answer as he got a guilty look on his face and looked off to the side. That was enough answer for me.

"That's it, I'm done." I went to brush past him, but he gripped my shoulder, caused me to cry out in pain, and yanked me back.

"Where you going?" he gave me a piercing look

I had the urge to spit in his face. "I'm leaving you!" I yelled back

His blue eyes darkened. "No you're not." He said threateningly

I had a moment of fear then "Of course I'm leaving. I'm not staying with a lying cheating bas-!" he slapped me, hard. I put my hand where his hand had connected with my face. He hit me! He said he'd never hit me! A tear rolled down my cheek.

He grabbed my arms and shook me violently, then shoved me towards the wall, when I slammed into it he held me there. Pain raced up my arms and down my back. "You. Are. Not. Leaving."

I gave him a hostile glare, my eyes sparkling in anger. "You don't own me!" I screamed at him.

His hand went in my hair, and he grabbed a hold of it roughly and pulled my head forward before smashing it back into the wall. I shrieked and a sob ripped through my chest as only pain filled my senses, tears poured down my cheeks. I stared up into Chad's eyes in fear and sadness. The man who had promised to never hurt me, had not only hurt me, but he broke me.

"Why?" I whispered trying to ignore the searing pain, looking in his eyes.

"Because I love you and don't want you to leave me." He tightened his grip on my arm and in my hair, and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

Since I wasn't able to fight off the kiss I tried not to react, but failed epically.

He pulled back. "So you think beating me senseless is the way to make me stay?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"No. I'm sorry; I just didn't want you to leave. I lost control, I won't do it again, I swear. Will you stay? Please, I'm so sorry." He looked at me sadly and he released his grip on my arm and he let go of my hair.

It felt like my heart would shatter looking at his face in that moment, he looked so sad. "I'll stay, but if you ever touch me like that again I'm leaving."

His smile was priceless as he cupped my face. "I love you." He leaned down to kiss me again, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

"And if you EVER cheat on me again I'm not giving you another chance. Got it?" I looked at him sternly.

"I promise I will never cheat on you again. I was stupid for doing it the first time."

"Good." I smiled a little.

My lips met his in a kiss that blew my mind away. Sparks were flying from here to the gates of heaven, electricity flowed between us like never before, and I almost passed out from the feeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself and his arms went around my waist and pulled me closer.

As we pulled away for the air we were seeking, I looked into his deep, hypnotizing, oceanic blue eyes. "I love you too."


	2. sequel!

Okay, so there were a couple people who wanted me to write more saying that I should have Sonny leave Chad, well I'll be putting up a sequel to the story. So please read it! It will be titled **Gunpowder & Lead.**


End file.
